


Lost Boy（3）喜欢

by wenzha



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenzha/pseuds/wenzha
Summary: 佐樱车，我已经尽力了
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 10





	Lost Boy（3）喜欢

**Author's Note:**

> 给大家的情人节礼物，祝大家情人节快乐

霸道的吻，佐助君力道之大，像是要把春野樱揉进自己的血肉里。  
晕晕乎乎的春野樱，被唇齿间的侵略震慑，热血冲到了头顶，脑海里像是烟花大会绚烂的盛放，内心尖叫声不停，呼吸间全是他的气息，想推开指尖都酥软无力。  
或许是几秒钟，或许是好久，等宇智波喘息着松开双臂，春野樱捂着嘴，满脸的不可思议。  
“佐助君…我的初吻…”  
满脸通红的春野樱纯情得说不出话来，全然忘了自己穿着草莓印花内衣坐在人家床上，和宇智波佐助的距离只有那么一点点。  
“不是。”宇智波佐助脸上晕染出一点点红，那层好似冰雪的疏离被打破，没头没脑来了这么一句。  
还没等春野樱反应过来，他又贴了上去，在春野樱唇齿间反复纠缠。  
“唔——佐助君——还是等我穿蕾丝内衣再做——”  
宇智波佐助的手已经伸到了春野樱背后，尝试解开草莓印花文胸。能够熟练使用木叶军械库里枪支的宇智波佐助居然被薄薄的文胸打败，几次拉扯都不得要领。  
春野樱不合时宜笑出了声。  
宇智波佐助挑眉，向下拉扯文胸，在春野樱倒吸一口冷气中，含住了尚且稚嫩的花蕊，恶意用牙齿轻轻研磨。  
“疼，佐助君，疼——”少女尝试推开堵在胸口的脑袋。“你属猫的呀——”颤抖的尾音出卖了少年的恶劣，更让人无法忍受的是，宇智波的手从校服百褶裙里伸了进去，拖拽着同款草莓花纹内裤。  
春野樱拼命并拢着腿，纤长的腿夹着宇智波佐助的手，死不肯松开。  
“不许看——”挡住了胸口，护不住下面，春野樱感觉自己浑身都在冒烟。  
“哼——”宇智波并没有就此放过她，试探着在她的腿心找到那敏感的一点，轻轻揉了揉，得到了春野樱一声细腻的啜泣。  
“别碰那里——”想要挡住宇智波佐助的攻势，却被对方褪下了自己的内裤。  
完 全 真 空。  
完了，自己要被就地拿下。念头从春野樱脑子里一闪而过，她徒劳的尝试用并不长的百褶裙挡住自己的大腿，甚至条件反射朝着宇智波的肩膀用力提了过去。  
她忘了自己在体术课上，一直是需要宇智波佐助补习的程度，连旋涡鸣人都能对自己哈哈大笑。果然，宇智波轻而易举挡下自己的攻击，顺手拉开自己的双腿，夹在他的腰上。  
春野樱再一低头，宇智波佐助已经脱下自己裤子，露出了自己的分身。  
为什么和生理卫生课看到的差异这么多！明明图片上尺寸没有这么夸张！教科书都是骗人的吗！  
涨红了脸不敢多看一眼。  
“佐助君明明没有听课，为什么，为什么——”她捂着脸，浑身蒸腾起来。  
“课外都已经学过了，樱要不要检查我的作业。”宇智波佐助低沉的声音在耳边响起，浑身充血的春野樱感受到两个人紧贴着的心跳，共同的呼吸。几乎是本能，她抱紧了同样滚烫的身躯，脸贴着那个人的脸，绝对亲密的姿势，感受着坚硬异物对自己身体缓慢的入侵。  
“不要吸这么紧。”皱着眉头的宇智波佐助松开了手，春野樱双手勾着他的脖颈，皱着眉头，双眼迷离，唇瓣微张，露出诱人的色泽。  
湿润，好紧。宇智波佐助尝试抽动，阻力前所未有强大，他极有耐心缓慢挪动着腰部，等着春野樱适应着自己的分身。  
“樱。”他舔了舔唇，用全部意志力喊着她的名字。  
“佐助君，”像是有魔力，春野樱慢慢睁开迷离双眼，有了神采。她略微放松，努力向前，让两个人已经负数的距离更接近。“最喜欢了……”  
宇智波佐助脸上带着自己都不知情的笑容，退出身体，又用力重重顶了进去，伴随着少女痛苦又欢愉的尖叫声大开大合，黏腻的液体在两人身体的交会处大量分泌，发出羞耻的声音。  
“轻点——”春野樱好像在云端坐着云霄飞车，最初的不适渐渐退去后，宇智波越发娴熟用他的腰身撞击着她的腿心，再没有耐心和宽容。  
“求求你！”她带着哭腔，双手抵触着他布满汗水的胸膛，稍微抵消一点冲击力。  
陷入欲望的宇智波，俊秀的脸庞微微扭曲，他潦草亲吻着少女的唇。  
“你会喜欢的。”动作丝毫没有停顿，反而加快了幅度和频率，让少女的甜腻呻吟断断续续。

洗完澡神清气爽的旋涡鸣人，踏着轻松步伐朝着宿舍走去。刚才急于发泄，还是换一身运动装吧，晚上还能陪樱酱练体术。  
“佐助那家伙是笨蛋，我陪你练！”扶着少女肩膀，可以闻到发梢甜美的香气，感受到校服下柔软的肢体，想想都要笑出声音。  
走廊里很安静，只有自己脚步声，不对，还有别的声音。  
旋涡鸣人竖起了耳朵，在空气中捕捉到了喘息声和压抑着少女的呻吟。佐助这家伙，果然是闷骚，已经学会自己偷偷带小电影来看了吗？  
他捂着嘴，轻手轻脚推开宿舍门，想要给对方一个惊喜。  
如同遭到雷电袭击，他浑身僵硬。宇智波赤裸着上身，怀里少女像是小电影里一样在他身前上下起伏。  
少女粉色头发挡住了大半面容，没有一丝赘肉的肩背，再到纤细的腰肢，唯一的衣物就是校服百褶裙，雪白的腿缠绕着宇智波精壮的腰身，脚背绷得很直。  
他双手捂嘴，不敢吸冷气，不敢出声。  
樱酱和佐助两个人，做了吗？  
旋涡鸣人浑身冰凉，他根本没有立场踏进房间，说一句佐助你赶紧从樱酱身上下来。  
额上有汗水落下，让人尖叫的帅气脸庞透出一点红，佐助抬头，和旋涡鸣人对视。  
吊 车 尾，关 门 出 去。他用口型对旋涡鸣人说，震惊中的漩涡鸣人僵硬抬腿，关上了房间的门，不知道已经忘记自己功能的两条腿要把自己带到哪里。  
脑海里还是交缠在一起的青春肉体，和樱酱细细的啜泣呻吟。  
我最好的兄弟，和最喜欢的女孩子，做了，怎么办。  
被卡卡西老师关了禁闭的漩涡鸣人，捂着咕咕叫的肚子坐在杂物室生闷气。为什么偏偏是自己，自己明明已经这么努力了，卡卡西老师从来没有认可过自己。  
“sensei——”樱酱的声音在门口响起。“sensei辛苦了呢，我来看着这个笨蛋白痴就可以！”  
好像有了一点希望，旋涡鸣人擦了擦脸上的土，一个骨碌爬了起来。  
“不用，小樱有时间可以自己多练练射击，你还不如鸣人。”  
完了，小樱要爆发了。  
“老师可以单独辅导我嘛，我还是不太熟练耶——”不同寻常的撒娇，就算是漩涡鸣人也感受到了一丝不同寻常。  
玻璃窗上轻轻敲击声，吊着绳索的宇智波佐助像是天神一样降落，一脸嫌弃从身后摸出一个便当盒，递给自己。  
快吃，樱拖不了多久。他用唇形无声告诉自己。  
从来没有过朋友的漩涡鸣人心里被暖洋洋的东西填满，他擦了擦眼睛，低着头大口大口，那顿便当的滋味，这辈子都难以忘记。  
我最好的兄弟，和最喜欢的女孩子，做了。  
想要在夜深人静大喊出声，想要蹦极，想要跳下悬崖感受水压压迫自己耳膜的一瞬间。  
为什么。为什么。为什么。  
春野樱咬着舌尖不让自己尖叫出声，“好像——好像有人。”她想要回头，被宇智波禁锢在怀里。  
“闭嘴，专心。”后者坚决落实行动，有力的腰肢把春野樱送上了又一波高潮。  
几乎脱力的春野樱靠在宇智波坚实的胸膛上，还没有来得及喘气，从对方越来越快的频率，和鼻腔里没有规律的呻吟，她意识到了什么。  
“不要在里面…唔…”她的口鼻被佐助君捂住，宇智波发出了满足的叹气，放纵自己在温暖抽搐的所在，一波又一波发射。  
刚平复的春野樱被这一波冲击，又带上了高空，她拼命摇头，徒劳扭动着腰肢。  
好满足。  
宇智波眯着眼睛喘气，稍微松开双臂，亲了亲春野樱的额头。  
“不要离开我。”他沙哑着嗓子，说给两个人听。  
沉浸在快感眩晕的春野樱，世界一下子变得很安静，只能听到两个人交汇的心跳声，在耳边隆隆作响。  
好喜欢，好喜欢佐助君呀。她流着泪，把宇智波佐助抱得更紧了一些。  
我们，以后再不分开。春野樱在心里许下了心愿。


End file.
